


JBB Unit

by FeralCreed



Series: BuckySteveTony works [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (kind of), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky has the best boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Other, Tony Stark Has A Heart, birthday gifts, droid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve collaborate to handcraft a present for Bucky's birthday that he's sure to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Tones?” Bucky mumbles, rolling over a little. Just enough to realize that he and Steve are the only two people in their bed. And Tony had promised months ago that he'd wake them up if he ever had to leave for work, either superhero or Stark Industries kind. Which means... The workshop. Yet again. Bucky Barnes is not the kind of fool who will complain about being in love with a man who was as intelligent as he was compassionate and handsome. Recently, though, it seem like Tony was in the workshop more often than his bed in the middle of the night.

 

“S'matter, Buck?” Steve asks, sliding an arm across his waist.

 

“Looks like Tony chose the lab over the bed again.”

 

“Want me to ask if he'll come back?”

 

“Nah, I can do it.”

 

For once, Steve makes a noncommittal noise like he might agree with letting someone else do something for him. Instead he slides over Bucky's prone form and wanders toward the door. Since Bucky had actually wanted to stay in bed, he decides to stay where he is. And the fact that Steve is only wearing boxers is nice. Once he's gone, Bucky settles back into bed, his hand roaming across the sheets until he finds one of his many blankets. Tony and Steve sometimes tease him about the number of throws he has stashed around the apartment, but the one time he offered to do something about it, they both refused to let him.

 

By the time Steve and Tony come back, he's more than half asleep. He can't help the sleepy smile that spreads across his face, and he stretches a hand out to make grabby motions at the pair. Steve snorts at his neediness, but Tony's face softens out of the semi-cranky look he'd had.

 

“Hi, sweetheart,” the genius murmurs, bracing his hand on the edge of the bed to press a kiss against his forehead. “Didja miss me?”

 

“Mmhm,” Bucky replies, smile widening a little as Tony linked their fingers together.

 

“Okay, everyone back to bed,” Steve says. He guides Tony around the bed and gets in after him. Bucky immediately rolls over so he can curl around Tony's frame, giving Steve a sleepy grin. With both his boyfriends back in bed, Bucky is perfectly content to pass out, trusting they'll both be there come morning. Even though all three of them disappear during the night for various reasons, they're all always in the bedroom within sight of the others by daybreak. It's easy to ask Jarvis about the others' whereabouts, but just having all three of them in the same place is mutually preferred.

 

So when Bucky wakes up again, it's because Steve is getting up to go for his run with Sam. Not long afterwards, Tony flops across Bucky and makes an unintelligible mumble that basically means “I am awake and I need coffee but there is no caffeine to be found”. Bucky snickers but he's barely more awake than Tony is. Which means that it will be up to him to make coffee.

 

“Birb,” Bucky mumbles, getting out from under Tony and making his way toward the kitchen. Clint had been more than happy to let Bucky and Steve think that it was perfectly acceptable to vocalize text abbreviations like _brb_ and _lol_. Tony had gotten a huge kick out of it. Once they'd realized their mistake, bot h supersoldiers had been a little sheepish, but if they're really tired, neither one of them is above vocalizing _brb_ as 'birb'. Plus, even though he would never admit it, Bucky thinks it sounds cute.

 

He's also fairly sure that Tony shares that opinion. Especially when the genius mutters, “Birb, kay.” It takes a while for the coffee to be ready, but when it is, Bucky pours half of it into a travel mug and brings it in to Tony after serving himself a share. “Buuuck,” Tony drawls, grabbing for the coffee. “Love you.”

 

“You love the coffee,” Bucky corrects him, grinning. “Move over.” Tony sits up, clutching the mug to his chest, and yawns as Bucky sits down beside him. It takes a good twenty minutes before both of them are awake enough to consider breakfast.

 

“Jarvis, c-can-” Bucky breaks off into a yawn. “Can you ask Steve when he'll be back?” He knows the AI is capable of sending a text or connecting a call, and he's a little preoccupied in a search for food. Sure, it's the lazy way out, but he just woke up.

 

“Food,” Tony mumbles, poking at Bucky's ribs.

 

Bucky elbows him back. “Stop. I'm working on feeding you.”

 

“Captain Rogers estimates his return within forty minutes,” Jarvis informed them.

 

“Tell him I'm making... um... pancakes.”

 

“Shall I include sir's obvious support?” It's a little hard to hear Jarvis' question over Tony's happy whooping, but Bucky rolls his eyes.

 

“No, thanks, J.” He turns the stove on and gets down one of the cast iron pans hanging in a row. Tony had puzzled over the need for them for hours, but in the end he had to admit that Bucky and Steve were fairly good cooks. Most of the time.

 

Steve comes back about half an hour later. “That smells really good,” he says as he comes into the kitchen. He grins at the face Tony makes when he's embraced by a sweaty supersoldier. Bucky leans in for a kiss, but elbows the blond in the stomach when the other man attempts to hug him.

 

“Shower,” Bucky insists. The blond complains, but it's a show more than anything. He does as Bucky tells him, though, so the dark-haired man counts it as a win. When Steve comes back out, he's shirtless and wearing sweatpants that ride a little low on his hips. “Definitely glad you took that shower,” Bucky says, grinning at him.

 

“I want a hug,” Tony informs Steve. The blond laughs and comes into the kitchen so he can stand behind the genius and wrap him in a hug from behind.

 

“Morning, sweethearts. Anything I can do to help with breakfast, Buck?”

 

“Keep the starving child entertained,” Bucky suggests. “Food will be done soon.”

 

“I am not a child,” Tony protests. “You better be nice, Bucky brat, your birthday is in a couple days.”

 

“You gonna do something nice for me?” Bucky asks, inserting hope into his voice. He intentionally ducks his head so he can look up at Tony through his eyelashes, biting his bottom lip. That look almost never fails to get Tony to do something for him. And his tone would certainly help his cause.

 

“Of course,” Tony says instantly. “Definitely. Anything.”

 

Bucky grins widely and crosses the kitchen so he can give Tony a kiss. “Thank you, darling.” When Steve pouts at him from over Tony's shoulder, Bucky smirks and gives him a kiss as well. “All right, you two moochers, breakfast is ready.”

 

“James, I love you,” Tony informs him. He gets up and takes drink orders from the two supersoldiers, leaving Steve to get glasses and silverware. Everything comes together pretty quickly, since they normally work together well and they've had a few months to settle their routine. Unless something unusual happens, this is how almost every morning goes.

 

Afterward, Tony goes back to the lab, and Steve has paperwork he has to complete. He tries to get Bucky to join him, but the dark-haired man firmly refuses to get tangled up in paperwork. In days past, he used to joke about his hate of it being the reason behind not wanting to join the Avengers. Neither his boyfriends or anyone else on the team hinted they thought negatively about the fact that the real answer was that Bucky didn't want to fight anyone. Truth be told, he barely even sparred with his teammates. It had made him skittish when he'd first shared the reason, but the team had been totally accepting of him without any questions or wanted explanations.

 

Still, Bucky hates paperwork. Unless it's in book form. With his two boyfriends busy, and the rest of the team doing miscellaneous things, Bucky picks out a few paperbacks from the library. Tony had had a work study in his penthouse that he almost never used, but a few days after having Bucky and Steve move in with him, he'd cleared the room out and lined it with bookshelves. He'd handed possession of the room over to Bucky and set up an appointment for the three of them to spend a day shopping at bookstores. Even though Tony seemed to think it almost criminal that there was a room full of books in his supermodern tower, he'd never complained too much.

 

Natasha is on the common floor when the elevator opens. Bucky greets her with a few fond words of Russian and she raises an eyebrow. The next thirty seconds of their conversation is a mix of body language and expressions. From it, Bucky gathers that Clint is on a mission and that Natasha is not only worried for him but misses him. She does, however, want Bucky to sit with her as long as he's interested in staying, even though she'd rarely admit it out loud. He swats her feet with a paperback and drapes his forearm over her ankles when she puts her feet over his thigh.

 

Jarvis interrupts them several hours later. “Sergeant Barnes, sir wishes to know if you will be available for lunch. Captain Rogers will be otherwise occupied.”

 

“Yeah, sure, Jarvis,” Bucky answers. “Tell him he needs to figure out if we're going out or not.”

 

“Sir intends to 'scrounge through the common kitchen' unless you had other plans.”

 

“That'll be fine. Let him know that Nat's up here.” Otherwise Tony might show up without a shirt on or something. While Natasha wouldn't care, Tony could get a little shy over people seeing the scars left on his chest from the surgeries involving the arc reactor. Even his teammates made him a little skittish at times. It was a lot easier to trust them to watch his back and save his life than it was to have his scars on display.

 

“Sir has been notified,” Jarvis informs him several minutes later.

 

“Thanks, J.”

 

Tony shows up around one, waving to Natasha. Both hands are covered in streaks of grease, and Bucky can tell he's working on something complicated, because there's a bloody scrape along one forearm and a burn mark on one finger. Unless he's really focused on his project, Tony rarely gets hurt. Nat raises her feet in a clear sign that Bucky is meant to stand up, and he leaves his books on the coffee table so he can go check out what Tony's doing in the kitchen.

 

The rest of the day passes quietly. Steve shows up around dinnertime and sprawls on top of Bucky, who was sitting on the couch. Bucky doesn't totally mind, given all the times it's been the other way around. Even though Steve is a little heavy, Bucky likes the weight. It's pretty damn hard to not feel safe when Steve is right there to remind him how much he's loved and wanted.

 

Since Clint is gone indefinitely, Bucky pesters Steve and Tony into eating on the common floor. The other Avengers in the building gravitate to the area at the promise of being fed, and Natasha is looking decidedly less lonely to Bucky's practiced eyes. Dinner leads to a movie, which leads to another movie, and half the team passes out in the common room. Steve makes Tony and Bucky come back to bed with him in the penthouse suite. They do plenty of kissing and making out, but eventually they just curl up and fall asleep.

 

When Bucky turns over in the middle of the night, Tony is missing yet again. Steve is still asleep, so Bucky slips out from his grasp and goes down to the lab. He yawns as he wanders down the brief corridor between the elevator and the lab itself. For some reason the glass walls are clouded, which means that Tony has enacted privacy protocols. Bucky's entry codes don't work, and he stares at the door in puzzlement.

 

“I am sorry, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis tells him, and he sounds like he means it. “Sir has prevented you from accessing the workshop without his permission beforehand.”

 

“Oh,” he says quietly. “Don't bother telling him, J. I'll go.”

 

“Sir has insisted that I inform him whenever someone tries to access his shop. You and Captain Rogers also have hourly updates when sir is working.”

 

“In other words, he already knows I'm here.”

 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes.”

 

“Great,” Bucky mutters. He brushes a hand through his hair and shifts his weight from one foot to the other. Just what he needs, to not only be locked out of Tony's lab but to have the other man know about it.

 

The lab doors slide open and Tony comes out, still wiping his hands on a cloth. “Hey, sweetheart, listen, I promise I wasn't trying to lock you out because I was mad at you or anything. I love you and you're perfect.” He smiles a little at Bucky's blush. When he'd set the protocols in place, he'd had a very good idea of just what he'd need to say first if Bucky ever found himself locked out. “Gotta keep your birthday present a secret, though.”

 

Bucky grins a little at that. “You're not adding a grenade launcher to my arm, right? I think Steve might protest.”

 

Tony waves a hand dismissively. “Nah, it doesn't have to do with your arm. Jarvis, all the files saved and hidden?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”

 

“All right, Barnes, c'mon in if you want. I got plenty of stuff I can work on that doesn't have to do with your birthday.” Bucky smiles, accepting the kiss Tony gives him when he got close enough. The genius slings an arm around his neck and half-drags him inside, already rambling about projects he's working on.

 

Several hours later, Jarvis quiets the music enough to announce, “May I remind you that you have forty-nine and a half minutes until morning protocols, sir?”

 

Tony blinks, surprised, and Jarvis brings up a holographic clock without prompting. “Huh, okay.”

 

“Morning protocol?” Bucky repeats. He slides out from under a car he's been working on rebuilding and gives Tony a quizzical look.

 

“An hour before Steve usually wakes up, I get a fifty minute warning. Once the fifty minutes are up, Jarvis saves and shuts down all my work. The only way to reactivate it is to spend at least an hour with you and Steve. I always love spending time with you and Steve, baby, okay? The protocols just make sure I'm there when you two usually wake up. Makes sure I actually eat breakfast, too.”

 

Bucky smiles a little. “I'm glad you make sure you're there for us. Steve appreciates it.”

 

“Pfft, like you don't, Bucky brat.”

 

“You and your nicknames,” Bucky complains, but he's grinning as he slides back under the car. Neither one of them comment about the fact that Bucky didn't bother trying to deny it again. He's not as clingy as he used to be, secure in the faith that neither Steve nor Tony will someday tire of him and abandon him. That doesn't mean he's always open about his feelings.

 

The next fifty minutes pass quickly. Tony whines when the thirty-second countdown clock hovers above his work, but he finishes with a few moments to spare. “All righty, Buck, let's go.” He puts an arm around Bucky's waist as they head toward the elevator. Someone starts a tickle fight and they're both screeching with laughter by the time the elevator dings to signal they've arrived at their floor. Both of them quiet down, but they're sharing looks that occasionally set one of them off into a quiet fit of giggles.

 

Steve wakes up a little as his two boyfriends get into bed, but rather than getting up, he just curls an arm around Tony and nuzzles his hair. Tony brushes a thumb across the blond's cheek before dropping his hand to Steve's chest so he can curl his fingers into his shirt. Bucky puts an arm over Tony's waist and closes his eyes, perfectly content to get whatever sleep comes his way in the next few hours.

 

After breakfast, Tony escapes to his lab again. Bucky spends the day at the VA with Sam, helping where he's needed and talking with some of the vets. They have thousands of questions for him, but rarely about what he's gone through. It's mostly focused on how he gets past issues they all have in common and how he gets support. Some of them are obviously unaware that he's dating two men, and every once in a while he gets a few shy, awkward questions about how his polyamorous relationship works. One of the vets who questioned Bucky a few months ago shows up to the VA with a boyfriend and girlfriend with them, and Bucky is supremely proud.

 

Sam comes back with him to the Tower, and they pester Tony in his lab for half an hour or so before Sam goes to talk with Steve and some of the other teammates. Bucky doesn't bother moving from where he flopped down on the couch until lunchtime, but he leaves the genius alone after they eat together. Either he or Steve will manage to get him to come to dinner unless it's really necessary he keep working. As it is, the rest of the day passes quietly, although Tony does slip back down to the lab after dinner.

 

Bucky wakes up the next morning to a string of beeps and squawks. Tony's huge grin is visible even in the low lighting, and from Steve's breathing patterns, he's awake as well. When Bucky just stares at him in puzzlement, Tony jabs a finger at the floor next to the bed and Bucky leans over to look.

 

“No way,” he says, stunned. “Tony, you-?”

 

“Yup,” Tony replies proudly. “And Steve designed him.”

 

“Oh my god, he's amazing.” Bucky is sprawled with his weight across both his boyfriends' legs, but the two of them are wearing matching grins, so he can't be that heavy. The circular droid on the floor makes an inquisitive noise as it tips back a little, its head swiveling between Tony and Bucky.

 

“It was Steve's idea,” Tony confesses. “Cause of how much you liked that little BB8 droid from _The Force Awakens_. But I figured we could do better. He sketched out the paint job and I did the tech work.”

 

The droid has the same build as BB8, but a little bigger and with a different paint job. It's red and silver instead of orange and white, and there's a decorative strip around the dome of his head showing a little logo; half of it is Tony's arc reactor and half is Steve's shield. Steve always joked about Stark Industries becoming Stark-Rogers Industries, and at the moment Bucky is sure they'd be an instant success. Bucky stretches a hand out and the droid rolls forward to headbutt his hand, cooing robotically as the man pets it.

 

“Like it?” Steve asks.

 

“I love it,” Bucky tells him, kissing him hard.

 

“We called it a JBB unit,” Tony interjects. “James Bucky Barnes.” He laughs softly when Bucky turns his attention to him, sliding his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

 

“Happy birthday, Buck,” Steve says.

 

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Tony agrees.

 

Bucky's grin is ridiculously huge. “I love you two so much,” he informs them, and laughs when they tackle him for a hug.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little JBB unit. Lines courtesy: http://highlightsalongtheway.com/wpi/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/star-wars-coloring-sheet-bb8.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> My love for Bucky and BB8 is undying. Those two are adorable.


End file.
